Brave New World
by Shadowfate2322
Summary: I set the book down and drift off to sleep next thing I know I am having a dream I'm falling the ground inching ever so close I land with a rather hard thud "Holy mother of Jashin that fucking hurt!" I yell I rub the back of my head and sit up, rating may go up for later chapters and of course for Hidan's mouth later in the story. i only own my OC kurenai hoshi and yukimura clan.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the very first naruto fanfic I've written on here so far I hope you enjoy this story i had a lot of fun writing it, here's the first chapter please leave your thought and reviews at the bottom you thoughts are what i use to make the story even better sop if you have an idea just leave it in the review! ~**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I steadily make my way from home from work practically dragging myself into my apartment

"what a damn day" I sigh I shower and settle into my warm bed I pick up the latest copy of the naruto shippuden

" well if was in this story at least my life would be interesting" I set the book down and drift off to sleep next thing I know I am having a dream I'm falling the ground inching ever so close I hand with a rather hard thud

" Holy mother of Jashin that fucking hurt!" I yell I rub the back of my head and sit up

"Where the hell am I?" I mutter looking around my very unfamiliar surroundings I stand up alarmed.

_**~Sakura P.O.V ~**_

"_**hey did you guys here that?" I whisper over to Sai Naruto and Kakashi sensei**_

_** "Indeed Sakura" sai says quietly **_

_**"we should go check it out!" naruto says **__**attempting to walk in the direction the commotion came from **_

_**"Naruto wait!" Kakashi sensei says**_

_** "we have no idea what that was and it could be a trap" he finishes **_

_**"Oh right" Naruto says and rubs the back of his head**_

_** "okay sakura you and sai take that way and naruto and I will go this way, keep an eye out for any peculiar things" kakashi says "RIGHT!" and we head out.**_

_**~Team 10 P.O.V~**_

"_**hey what was that loud thud?" Choji asks**_

_** "we should go check it out" Ino says to her captain asuma**_

_** "no" asuma says "it could be a trap, Kotetsu Izumo and Raidou go ahead and scout it out make sure it's not a trap when you find out what it was use this signal" he says **_

_**letting a most distinct whistle out. "Shikamaru go with them in case they need back up" shikamaru nods and takes off with them.**_

_**Kurenai's P.O.V**_

Trying to get my bearing as to where ever the hell it is I am I look around trying to find a landmark or something to help me I notice everything is sharper, brighter, clearer. I walk down a grassy hill and into the beginning of a forest I wrap my arms around myself wishing I would have worn some warmer to bed instead of shorts and a tank top I notice a group of men in off clothing approaching my direction I hide behind a tree and clamp my hand down over my mouth trying to stay quiet so they won't know my location and praying they don't come my way, I hear faint foot steps approaching me just as the figure reaches my location I step out and attempt to swing but before my fist makes contact I'm stopped I look down and see my shadow has darkened

"shadow possession" I think

and my thoughts are confirmed by shikamaru stepping out the remaining men surround me

"it's just a woman? Ugh, what a drag"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Shikamaru!" I hear a female voice say I look up to see the 5th hokage's apprentice Sakura Haruno

"what? She swung on us and we don't know if she's an enemy." He replied

"Did you ever stop to think maybe she's scared?" sakura retorts back I hang my head not even 15 minutes in this world and they think I'm a spy or something

"Uh.." I start trying to defend myself but collapse, the last thing I remember is sakura running up to me.

~_**sakura P.O.V~**_

_**The woman before us started to speak but just as she says something she collapses to the ground, I run to her and check her vitals noticing her pupils dialiting strangely and blood coming from her nose I stand back up **_

_**"We need to get her back to the hidden leaf immediately! I say "and be careful with her I'm pretty sure she has suffered some kind of head injury!" I finish **_

_**"right" they say and gently lift her up making sure to keep her steady.**_

_**Kurenai's P.O.V**_

I wake up in a hospital I sit up slowly and rub my eyes squinting from the bright sun that streams into the windows I look around noting the room to be very white and clean

"where am I?" I ask my voice still groggy from sleep

"You're in the hospital in the hidden leaf village, Thanks to Sakura" I hear a male voice say

I look over and see the man from the forest "lady tsunade will see you today, Sakura will be in with some clothes so get changed and I will be back for you in an hour" and with that he leaves.

Exactly an hour later I'm wearing the clothes sakura gave me which consisted of a light mint green tank top a pair of black short shorts a black trench like jacket and black knee length boots My waist long midnight black hair flows softly down my back, I look at myself in the mirror, my eyes look weird their light green with emerald flecks and a bright yellow burst by the pupil. My lips are full and a light shell pink color,

the man now known as Raidō thank's to sakura, knocks on the door "miss are you ready?" he asks I step out and look up at him he's a good couple inches taller than me. I see a light blush color his cheeks, " Yes" I say.

We walk to a huge red tower which I know is the hokage's tower, and go up the winding stairs, He knocks on the door

" my lady?" he asks

"Yes! What is it?" a female voice yells from inside

" I have the girl you requested to see" he tells her "bring her in" was the reply,

"my lady" he says "so this is her?" she says studying me closely

"yes, we found her just outside the town in the forest she collapsed shortly after we found her" he tell her she looks at me "what's your name?"

I look down and then back up at her "My name is Kurenai Hisui Hoshi" I say softly, blushing slightly, she smiles softly at me "very well do you possess any skills?" she says I smile "yes, in fact I do"

**_~ Raidō P.O.V~_**

**_The woman standing next to me smiled at the hokage and agreed to lady Tsunade's request she sends the young woman with Sakura to the training grounds, _**

**_"Raidō." she says to me " My lady?" I reply "You will be the one to test her skill out to see if she is telling the truth, she does have a chakra network flowing through her body" she folds her hands together_**

**_ "Is that a good idea my lady? I am trained to be an assassin and guard to the hokage" I say a bit worried _**

**_"yes, I think this would be a perfect show of her skills," she says. _**

_Kurenai's P.O.V_

Sakura takes me to a large open field.

"I wonder who my opponent will be" i say to myself

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is I'm sure they will be a higher level ninja" sakura says to me

"Oh.." i say letting the worry in my voice show she catches it and put's her hands up and smiles "You've got nothing to worry about!" she says "you won't get hurt, and we'll be right here if you do" she says with a smile

"hey sakura?" I ask

"yeah?" she says turning to me

" can i barrow a pair of gloves, if you can spare them" i ask her shyly

"Sure!" she says brightly to me.

"Alright! You may begin!" Lady Tsunade says,

"I apologize if i hurt you" I hear a voice say and turn my head only to find out my opponent is the man who brought me to see the hokage,

I look at him and step forward i can feel the chakra running through my body and as silly as it may sound I had started making my own jutsu's back in my world with the hand signs they use in this world, I smile sweetly at him and charge forward surprised at how fast I have become I flip backwards and put a kunai at his back, he disappears in a puff of smoke,

"shadow clone" I think to myself

As i look around for the real one up, down, side, side, I make a tight fist and punch the ground beneath me sending chunks of debris and earth flying into the air,

He jumps out with a shocked look on his face "such strength!" he shouts,

I honestly took a risk with that punch i didn't know if it was going to work "something like that takes years of practice and patience!" I hear sakura say to lady tsunade,

He disappears again and before I know it he's behind me a kunai at my side, I turn my head and see him smirk,

I jump away from him and begin to do the signs for one of my most precious jutsu's I made "Here goes nothing!" I yell I brace myself "Screaming Siren Jutsu!" i shout.

as a piercing wail escapes my lips making Raidō and everyone around fall to the ground clutching their ears except for tsunade and shizune

"that is a highly advanced jutsu and one from a rare bloodline thought to be extinct, I should have noticed it befor she carries the clan traits Black hair and green eyes, she is most definitely from this clan" Tsunade says

"Do you really think she could be from the yukimura clan?" shizune asks a shocked look on her face

"Yes I do" she replies.

I jump up and land on Raidō's chest holding a kunai in place "I win" I say to him a smirk on my face he huffs i get off of him and help him up,

"You show extreme potential Kurenai, with a little training you would be a valued member of the hidden leaf" she says to me smiling

" "thank you my lady" i say a blush forming on my cheeks "Shizune, Show her around the village and set her up in an apartment, she will be gin training in the morning,

"yes my lady" shizune says and instructs me to fallow her.

"Raidō" tsunade says

"yes my lady?" he asks her

"stay close to her, I am almost certain she is the last member of a clan that was hunted down for their unique bloodline, if word get's out she is alive and she possess's the skill and talent she does she will be hunted down and more than likely killed" she says to him

"if I may ask what clan was she from?" he says to her

"she is from one of the most well know and feared clans in the land of fire, The Yukimura clan" she says a concerned look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**there has been a time skip it has now been 1 year since Kurenai landed in the Naruto universe she has completed almost all of her training in medical ninjutsu and controlling her powers.. she is now a jounin level ninja with the power and spirit to back it up.**_

* * *

><p>I wander around the hidden leaf village after I get done training, Sakura said she would meet me later for dinner and to talk about what would be next in my training, lady Tsunade told me that as of today I was accepted as her nest apprentice next to Sakura and would learn not only medical ninjutsu but be taught to control my strength and jutsu's and master them. that was one year ago today.<p>

I walk over to the raman stand and take a seat rubbing my temples it has been exactly 1 year since i landed here in this universe and I've completed almost all of my training under lady tsunade I have my first mission tomorrow under captain Asuma, I furrow my brow, not noticing Naruto and Sai walking up,

"Hey Kurenai!" Naruto says to me with that big goofy grin of his plastered on his face,

i smile at both of them, I've grown quite close to both him and Sakura in the past year, the've told me about Sasuke and their quest to bring him back home and how Naruto has the nine tails fox sealed within him which I already knew because of my love for this show when I was back in the real world,

"So did Tsunade fill you in on the mission" I ask them

"yes, are you sure your ready to aid another team in a mission like this, the men their going after are both akatsuki," Sai says to me

"yes i am ready i know i can be of help and with what lady Tsunade has told me i am descended from a long line of strong powerful Shinobi and Kunoichi, who all hailed from the land of fire, plus my attacks are based on both wind and ice and i have learned to manipulate water and lightening thanks to my training." i say smiling at all the progress I've accomplished

I pay my check and stand up, "I'll see you guys later I've got to get a good nights sleep we leave at dawn." I say to them waving.

I walk back home to my apartment on the way there I run into raidou, we've become quite close over the past year and I can safely say I'm protective over him,

"Hey Kurenai" he greets me "where are you headed?",

"on my way home, got to get a good nights rest for tomorrow, my first mission and all" I say with a nervous laugh,

he smiles "don't be nervous, you'll do great just remember all your training and never let your guard down." he places a hand on my shoulder, "the men we will be going after took down one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, said man was also a very good friend of Asuma's. This is not a revenge mission but it will be a mission to arrest them or if need be exterminate them." he finishes.

I look down at the ground "if we have to kill them to make sure that no one else dies then that is what we are going to do." I say knowing this would be the first time I have killed someone.

"alright, I need to get home myself" he says with a smile and pulls me in for a hug "take care, Raidou," I say resting my chin on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow" he says and heads off in the direction of his apartment. I sigh and walk up my stairs and unlock my door heading to my room and falling into a deep sleep.

_**"Mama!" I scream "father!" running through the darkened house of the Yukimura clan "where are you?!"**_

_** I hear a loud crash and run towards the sound only to be grabbed by someone "let me go!" I scream **_

_**"Kurenai!" i hear a female voice say realizing it to be my mother fear very prominent in her pale green eyes, I stop squirming and touch he face where a large gash is she winces in pain, "quickly dear. they have already killed your father they're looking for me. you must escape. this portal will lead you somewhere safe" she cups my face and kisses my forehead brushing a strand of black hair out of my eyes "be strong Kurenai and come home safe, you have your fathers fire and strength and my kind compassionate nature and will to never loose hope or give up, We love you my sweet Kurenai," she says tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks "now go, live and never loose the yukimura fire"**_

_** before she shuts the door, I start crawing through the passage to safety when I hear the door slam open and men enter the room with my mother i hear her cry of anger as she rushes them and then a loud thud as something hits the floor with such force and then silence.. **_

_**"wonder where the brat is.." I hear a voice say and i start crawling faster until I see a light I crawl towards the light until I feel someone grab my ankle I look back sheer terror in my eyes "got you brat!" the man snarls "time to die!" I let out a piercing scream and he clutches his ears "little bitch!" he screams at the top of his lungs and I crawl away from him the light getting brighter until I'm in the light feeling the warmth surround my small cold frail form...**_

My eyes snap open, i put a hand over my eyes and let out a huge huff of air i look out the window seeing the sun hasn't even rose yet, the sky is a shade of purple and red signaling the that dawn is only about two hours away, "time to get a move on" i think to myself grabbing my outfit and a towel i shower letting the hot water flow over my pale skin, thinking about the dream and it's meaning i get out and wrap my long hair up in the towel. i look in the mirror the reflection of a youthful 24-year-old stares back but no one knows the pain that hides behind these emerald orbs, i brush m teeth and get dressed letting my hair down and letting it flow down my back i strap my knee-length boots on i attach my mint green medical apron and grab my black finger less gloves, I tie my forehead protector around my neck and attach all my weapons before heading out the door.

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru, Choji," i greet all of them as i walk up I stretch my arms up and yawn

Captain Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Raidō show up a little later than expected and we head out, We stop a few miles away from the collection office we know our targets are going to stop at.

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" captain Asuma says we all nod in agreement.

I see everyone line up and wait for the signal, Asuma jumps out behind the silver-haired man "it's about time Kakuzu.." the man utters and looks back only to see captain Asuma charging at him to which he jumps away just as another man smashes the ground where Asuma had stood just seconds ago, "took you long enough" the silver-haired man says,

Asuma gives the signal and i jump out appearing at his side in a defensive stance. "Oh look Kakuzu he's got a bitch with him" he sneers looking my way i look his way and smirk "whatever you say manwhore",

"why you little skank I'll sacrifice your ass to Jashin" i roll my eyes at him which only makes him angrier "that's it! i'm sacrificing this bitch to Jashin sama!" he start walking my way his hand on his scythe "bring it mother fucker!" i yell gripping a kunai.

the other man now known as Kakuzu places a hand out stopping him, his eye's studying me "I know you." he says in a deep voice "You know her?!" manwhore says "yes Hidan, she's the last member of the Yukimura clan" he say "Oh yeah now that you mention it she's got the black hair and eyes" hidan says I narrow my eyes at them

"Don't you dare speak about my family." I say venomously

"enough talk" Asuma says and charges at Hidan leaving the one called Kakuzu to me to continues to stare at me as I crouch down gripping a kunai i dart left and throw the kunai, he deflects it easily and sits the brief case down,

I make the hand signs for a new jutsu of mine "Mizu Muchi!" i yell as a whip of water lashes out nearly striking his face i bring the whip back and smirk.

He narrows his eyes and crouches down i see black tendril like threads sneak out from under his sleeve, i leap back but get caught by a thread as it wraps tightly around my leg i slice at it with the whip and jump back I make the hand signs for another of my jutsu

"Inazuma sutoraiki!" i shoult as a huge bolt of lightening strikes down almost hitting him i command it again and strike him sending him flying back, I make the signs for my original jutsu "screaming siren jutsu!" as i let out a piercing wail Kakuzu falls to the ground i look over and see Shikamaru crying and asuma standing there with a blank look on his face, i don't realize what's going on until i see Hidan and the pole impaling his body, i leap over to where Asuma is and steady him,

"hold on asu.." i don't get to finish as Kakuzu violently grabs me by the throat holding me off the ground, i gasp and choke for air thrashing wildly as he pulls me closer to where he's standing, i scream and trash harder until i see a flurry of black crows attack both akatsuki member his hand releases me as he is attacked by Raidō.

"a black sword" i hear him mutter as he's attacked Ino appears at my side and helps me up i gasp for air she helps me leap up to the roof of the collection office.

Asuma is laying on the roof surrounded by the leaf shinobi that were sent to back us up i crouch down and hang my head, Ino assesses his injuries revealing that he needed immediate medical jutsu.

I hear the man Hidan yelling into thin air talking about sacrificing us to Jashin and how they just needed a little more time finally giving up and shouting to us "we'll be back!" stay right here and don't move!" and their gone in a puff of smoke.

I look back down at Asuma, Ino goes to say something but she is stopped by captain Asuma who speaks softly to his students giving each of them a little memory that he held dear to him and telling them how proud he was of them. before asking for one last cigarette, i get up and walk over to the edge of the roof never have been good at dealing with death's, I look up to the sky as he passes away Ino Choji and Shikamaru sob, Raidō calls it and walks over putting a hand on my shoulder.. I start shaking and break down crying as i turn around he wraps his arms around me holding me while i cry it starts to rain, the storms drowning out our anguish.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the third chapter, Next chapter will involve the fight between team ten, kakashi, and Kurenai. and kakuzu and hidan**_

_**Please remember to leave your reviews and comments in the box marked review.**_

_**Enjoy~ :)**_

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

Asuma's body is transported back to konoha and the village mourns his death we stand side by side head's hung low as he is laid to rest.

after the funeral I walk over to shikamaru's house, I knock on the door and his mother answer's it "Oh you poor dear.." she says pulling me into a hug I hug her back "is shikamaru here" I ask her.

"yes he's in his room" she says I nod in thanks and head to his room.

I knock on the door "Shikamaru?" I say, I hear him shuffle over to the door and open it, I try to put on a cheerful face for his sake

"how are you doing?" I ask him he shrugs and i can tell he's been crying i shake my head "shikamaru holding this all in is not good for you... it causes massive harm to the body and soul, not to mention it messes with your chakra" I say to him

He looks up at me and then back down "what if I told you I was going to track them down" he says to me

"then I would tell you I would be right there by your side fighting them and taking my revenge for them killing your sensei" I say to him

he looks up shocked "you really mean that?" he says

"Of course, I would like to know what they know about the Yukimura clan and why they brought my alleged family up" I say to him shrugging my shoulders

"then it's settled we leave at dawn, I"ll let ino and choji know." he says with a determined look in his eyes.

I nod in agreeance.

I walk back to my apartment the bruises on my neck ache from when that man grabbed me. I decide not to go home just yet but instead I climb the side of the mountain where the hokage's faces rest and watch the sun set.

I lean over the railing and sigh thinking about what has happened in the past year and a half and how much my life has changed, I don't even notice the person coming up behind me until I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me, I become alarmed but relax when I hear a familiar voice, He let's go of me and I turn to face him.

"Raidō.." I say I try hiding the bruises on my neck with my forehead protector but he see's them anyway..

"Did that happen when that man grabbed you by the throat?" he asks me.

I look down and nod. I see him clench his fists together

"It's alright, I"ll be okay" I say looking him in the eyes

He steps closer " I don't want anything to ever happen to you..." he says brushing a strand of my hair out of my face

I can't help but smile at him "I feel the same way, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.. I just.." he cuts me off by pulling me into a hug, I rest my head on his chest hearing the steadiness of his heartbeat oddly calms me.

I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks and he steps away a smirk plays on his lips, I puff out my lower lip and pout

He laughs " I'll see you around Kurenai " he says and walks down the stairs.

"Not funny!" I yell to him I can hear him laughing

I let out a huff and walk down the stairs he's waiting at the bottom for me. I march up to him and grab him by his collar

"you're not funny, I.." I don't get to finish before he presses his lips against mine

He pulls back after a minute i stand there a bit dumbfounded, He smirks and pulls me into another hug i wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly.

" I know your leaving to pursue those akatsuki members that attacked you the other day" he says quietly to me "and i know shikamaru, ino and choji are going with you"

I look up at him "I have to.. they know about me and my family if word get's out that I'm alive.." I look down a single tear escapes my eyes

He lifts my chin up so that I'm looking at him "there is NO way anyone will ever hurt you, You're a ninja of the hidden leaf, a powerful kunoichi and most importantly you have every ninja in this village looking out for you even lady tsunade is protective of you and most of all I won't let anything happen to you, Ever." he says

I look at him and i can feel the tears streaming from my eyes "There is nothing in this world that would ever make me give up, not on this village, not on being a ninja or on you or anyone else I hold dear to me.. I love you all so much it hurts" I say to him

"Please be careful and come back home to me.." he says

" I will" I say as i hug him tighter.

**~Dawn~**

I wait by the gates to the village for team ten I see shikamaru walking up with both ino and choji.

"Are you guys ready?" I say to them. to which they all nod

"we have to be careful about this" shikamaru says "they are akatsuki membersand they're both dangerous as we've seen with asuma being killed and Kurenai almost being killed."

I grit my teeth "those bastards won't be able to move once I'm done with them" I say venomously.

they all look at me then look over at someone who's walking towards the group. Said person turning out to be lady tsunade herself i gulp.

"And just where do you think your going?" she says in a powerful voice

"With all do respect lady tsunade we have to go after them.." ino says looking at her while trying to keep her calm.

I step up "lady tsunade i will accompiane them in this mission" i say just then kakashi steps out "and so will I" he says

"Fine but make sure you are careful and come back home alive i will be sending a group out after you for back up." she says she then pulls me aside and hands me a scroll

"this belonged to your mother" she says to me i look at her surprised

"Your mother was one of the most talented and gifted kunoichi in the land of fire and she had a taste for ice style jutsus that incorporated lightening and wind" she says to me

"with you being her daughter you have inherited her skills, with this scroll you'll be able to defeat these men, I'm sure of it. Or in any case seriously wound them" she says to me

I nod my head and clutch the scroll to my chest "My lady if i may ask what was my mothers name?" i ask her

She smiles warmly at me "Her name was Kiyomi" she says.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone! :)**_

_**Here is the lastest chapter of brave new world, a lot more history will be revealed in the next chapter including a shocking secret no one knew about!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

We all head for a desolate plain in the middle of a desert with a few worn down dry-looking trees, the spot where Ino said the two men were and the way she said they were headed while she was using her mind transfer jutsu.

"Okay, we need to approach them in secret as to not alert them to our locations" kakashi says to all of us we nod

"No reckless attempts" I say to the three who all saw their sensei die at the hands of these men.

"We won't do anything reckless, Kurenai" Ino says I can see the worry in her eyes as well as the burning passion for avenging her sensei.

"alright let's get headed out" kakashi says

As we run I refelct back on what lady tsunade told me about my family before we left the village..

"You were the youngest daughter of Kiyomi and Yuudai Yukimura, from birth you were protected and guarded for your extreme potential to one day be one of the greatest kunoichi to ever live, Between your mother's jutsus involving ice, lightening and wind and your fathers habit and talent of using both fire and earth you were viewed as one who could weild all types because your chakra network would be so advanced and complex." she says to me

"What happened to my clan?" I ask her to which she hangs her head and sighs

"One dark stormy night in about mid june your family home was attacked and most of your clan members were slaughtered, some for their talents others for the sheer fact they were there, Your mother Kiyomi hid you away in a small underground tunnel while she stayed to fight off the attackers, Nothing is known if she perished or not her body was never found, Your father's body was found a few feet away from your bedroom, Apparently he had sensed the approaching attack and tried to get you to safety." she says

I look down and close my eyes "they were after me weren't they.." I ask her

"It appears they were" she says

we finally arrive to the location pulling me out of my thoughts i take my place as kakashi prepares to make his assult.

I duck behind a tree clutching a kunai to my chest waiting for the signal the scroll tightly tucked away for when i have to use it against the monsters we're up against, I look over at ino and no in assurance we were going to be just fine.

I hear a loud crash followed by maniacal laughter and then the signal i jump out and take a stance against them next to shikamaru ino and choji, the maniac with the scythe grins to his partner who just stares at us until his eyes come to meet mine they go wide and then he relaxes

"well look here kakuzu, looks like we won't have to hunt them down after all especially the bitch worth all that money" he says with a laugh

I grit my teeth "Your going down you sorry piece of shit" i bark at him to which he turns back to me with a death glare

"you wanna make a bet on that you little whore?" he seethes

I smirk Just then kakashi strikes the other man through the heart.

"H..How did you sneak up on me so quick" he grunts

"It was easy with your partner threating someone he really shouldn't.." kakashi says

He drops to the ground and appears to be dead not moving or breathing at all, his partner Hidan just stands there

"come one kakuzu don't die that easy! Get up you lazy bastard!" hidan yells and then turns back to us.

"your all gonna die for this. I'll sacrifice you all!" he yells

he charges straight at me swinging his scythe i dodge his attacks and go on the defensive, he chases me up one of the dead trees nearly clipping me with the edge of his blade, I jump up and kick him straight in the face sending him flying back down to the earth.

I leap back down and stand waiting for him to emerge to which he does, he charges again i side step his attack.

"ugh you little bitch!" he seethes

he goes to swing at me but is stopped short by shikamaru's shadow possession , I see the shadow coil up over his body but the blade of the scythe continues to inch closer to me I jump back and take a stance by ino and choji,

"RASENGAN!" I hear just as I see a flash of bright blonde hair fly past me, I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see sakura

"thank god your here" I say to her

shikamaru leads the man known as hidan away from out location with sakura paku and sai fallowing after him as back up, which leaves the one known as kakuzu to us.

naruto attacks kakuzu once again but to no avail, I try to jump in to help him but I'm stopped by captain yamato, "this is naruto's fight now stay back, we can't have you getting hurt or dying on us" he says to me

I grit my teeth but nod my head watching naruto and kakuzu fight, naruto hits the ground and doesn't get back up "NARUTO!" i yell but he disappears in a puff of smoke.

he reaapears with a huge rasengan in the shape of a shuriken "Rasen shuriken!" he yells and hit's kakuzu staright n te chest with it. he yells and it's like a million bolts of lightening and electricity are striking him. I cover my face from the chakra and wind that eminate off naruto's attack

when the smoke clears kakuzu lays in the crater created by the sheerpower of the attack, I walk up to the crater and lean down noting he can no longer move his libs he attemps to look up at me

"If you want to learn about your family seek out the leader of the akatsuki and his partner, they will be able to tell you about your family" kakuzu says and then dies i stand back up just in time to see shikamaru and the others coming back

"are we ready to head back to the village?" i ask

"Yes" kakashi says and we head back to the leaf

later that evening i sit up on the roof of my apartment thinking about what kakuzu said to me..

_**"if you want to learn about your family seek out the leader of the akatsuki and his partner they will be able to tell you about your family.." **_

i sigh and look down "Kurenai?" I hear a male voice say I look up and see Raidō i smile warmly as he comes over and sits down next to me

"so i hear the two akatsuki members are deceased?" he asks me

"Yes, shikamaru killed hidan and naruto killed kakuzu.." I say then look down

"what's wrong?" he asks me

"before kakuzu died he told me to seek out the leader of the akatsuki and his partner, apparently they know about my family.." i say

He looks at me with a surprised and shocked look on his face "Don't tell me your seriously thinking about going through with this... you could be killed..." he says I can hear the fear and concern in his voice.

"then come with me." I say grabbing his hand "I have to find out about my family.. it's tearing me apart not knowing if my mother is alive or not..." i finish I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

He looks at me thoughtfully "I would be honored to go with you and make sure you are safe and return home with the information you seek" he says squeezing my hand

"Oh thank you!" I say tears spilling from my eyes he brushes them away

"Anything for you." he says and puts his arm around me i curl into his embrace and we sit there watching the sun set

We leave in the early morning hours from the village Raido leaving a message for lady tsunade as to where we were going.

It takes exactly 2 days to reach the hidden rain village, as soon as we enter the village we get the feeling of being watched, Next thing we know we are being ambushed by a thousand paper butterflies turning in shuriken we both dodge them and take a fighting stance as a tall woman with amber eyes and blue hair appears, a look of shock crosses her face

"Kurenai?!" she says.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a short but sweet chapter basically touching on how konan and pain come into play in kurenai's life and there will be more to come reguarding their history with her in more detail._

_here is the latest chapter._

_Enjoy~ :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I look at the woman before us with a confused look on my face "How do you know my name?" I ask her

she stands back and gestures for us to fallow her "please come with me I believe we have somethings to talk about.." she says Raido grabs my arm pulling me back a bit

"Do you really trust her?" he says raising an eyebrow at me "she is a akatsuki member after all.."

"If i ever want to find anything out about my family i have to go with her and plus from her stance and attitude she has no desire to harm me.. i can tell" i say looking from him to the woman before me

He nods and fallows me "do you remember anything about me?" she asks suddenly i get a confused look on my face

"No.. I don't even think i know you.." i say with hesitation to which she sighs a sad look crossing her face

"I see" she says

We reach a tall building with a giant statue in front, I turn around and face raido

"stay close to me" i say he nods

She leads us inside and up three flights of stairs into a large open room, she turns to us "please wait here i need to get my partner, he will be able to explain more about your family." she says "and i can fill you in on some details as well"

she leaves the room and i turn around looking at the room we're in it's large and open with dark walls and a high ceiling "do you really think these people know anything about your family?" he says to me i look down and ponder his question.

"I guess we'll find out" i say sternly as the door creaks open instead of being the woman and her partner a tall blonde haired man and a man in an orange mask come walking in i tense as they stop short looking at us

"who the hell are you, un? the blonde man says with a suspisous look in his blue eyes

"Tobi thinks they are hidden leaf, one shinobi and one kunoichi!" the man i the orange mask yells in a overly chipper voice and then he gets quiet.I can see the sharigan through the eye hole in his mask and i automatically know who it is..

Without thinkinking i utter the name "Obito" and things take a quick turn for the worse as he rushes forward and grabs me by the throat, I grip his ands and look at him I can see the anger flashing trough the eye that is visable.

"Kurenai!" Raido yells automatically turning to face the masked man holding me, The man's grip loosens and he lets me go jumping back to where he had been standing before hand.

He speaks again but this time his voice is deeper more masculaine.. I see you have made it back little yukimura.." he says to me, I narrow my eyes at him and tilt my head a bit.

"How do you." i start but he finishes the sentence for me.

"Know about your family?" he asks to which i nod "I believe we have a lot to talk about miss yukimura" he finishes and gestures for me to fallow him "Deidara keep the leaf shinobi here do not allow him to come to her." the man says and walks down a hallway I look back at Raido who looks from me to the man known as deidara. I nod at him reassuring himb that i would be okay.. he reluctasntly nods but i can see the fear in his eyes.

I turn and walk down the hallway to where the masked man had gone keeping my guard up, I see him standing down at the end of the hall. the red of his eye shining bright in the dim lighting. I walk down keeping careful as to not allow an attack on myself.

The room we enter has two other people in it, one being the woman from befoe with the blue hair, a small smile on her face as i enter the room, The other man has multiple piercings and his eyes are in the shape of many circles indcating he possessed te rennigan, the man who led me there takes a seat and removes his mask to show a young face with scaring on the left half of his face, from what i remember with this man being obito when he was a chil, he was crushed by falling debris while on a mission with Rin and Kakashi, I also know he has a hatred for kakashi because he killed rin, but what he doesn't realize is that rin had the three tails sealed inside her making her a unpredictable timebomb.. she chose to die to protect the village and ensure that no one had to die.

"I think it's time you learned about your heritage and where you come from" the blue haired woman says " My name is Konan" she says I nod "Your family hailed originally from the hidden leaf starting out with just a few members in the clan, your ancestors originally came up weith the jutsus you use and your mother used" she says "Your clan was one of the only ones in the hidden leaf that was able to manipulate three or more elements Including one of the hardest Ice, Still to this day your clan is reowned through the land of fire and one of the most feared for your skills in combat and the ability to manipulate so many elements, it was considered unnatural for one to weild so many jutsus pertasining to so many elements usually when one is born they possess one chakra type and they mature into that using they skills and talent to make that work and that is where their jutsu come from." she finishes and looks ove to the man sitting opposite to her for him to continue

"The last time we were in the land of fire we encountered both of your parents" the man says " My name is pain, Your mother became friends with konan quite quickly, when you were born she named konan your god mother to which if anything ever happened to them you would come to konan" he looks down for a moment, then looks to konan

"Your mother's name is kiyomi, and she is very much alive, she resides in suna under the name juuri kiyosami go there and you will find her, I still stay in touch with your mother and she writes me quiet often, it was good to see you kurenai you have grown into a fine young woman and she will be proud of you, i truly hope you find her. she asks about you everytime she writes me" konan says a soft smile on her face.

i stand up and walk back out into the main room to find raido still standing in the spot i left him he sighs and says he is glad i am okay and we both leave the hidden rain village headed back to the leaf.


	6. A note from the author :D

_**I am currently working on my first story but i will update this story and it shall be epic.**_

_**So just stay tuned!**_

_**Thanks for all your love :)**_


End file.
